Sensors are used in myriad systems and environments to sense various physical phenomena. Many sensors are implemented using one or more variable resistances connected together to form a resistance bridge circuit. The resistance bridge circuit is typically coupled to a signal conditioning circuit. The signal conditioning circuit typically provides excitation voltage to the resistance bridge circuit, and additionally implements various functions to appropriately condition the resistance bridge circuit output signal.
One of the functions that the signal conditioning circuit implements includes performance compensation that results from non-linearity or temperature-based shifts in the output of the resistance bridge circuit. Moreover, the signal conditioning circuit itself may need to be compensated for its own performance shifts. To properly implement the performance compensation for operation, the sensor system (i.e., sensor and signal conditioning circuit) undergo performance compensation testing.
It is preferable to simultaneously conduct performance compensation testing on the sensor and signal conditioning circuit. However, for some sensor system applications this is not practical. For example, when the sensor system needs to undergo relatively high pressure and/or high temperature, and/or wide ranges of pressure and/or temperature, providing a suitable test setup can be relatively complicated, costly, and time-consuming. Thus, in many instances, the signal conditioning circuit undergoes separate performance testing, which increases overall cycle time, process costs, and testing costs.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method that readily facilitates simultaneous performance compensation testing of both the sensor and signal conditioning circuit of a sensor system. The present invention addresses at least this need.